Truth
by chibi-fire-girl
Summary: When Katara and Toph get captured, they're saved by the Blue Spirit but is this masked crusader all he says he is? There is also a new member in the group; a firebending earthbender. Can she be trusted when she still has ties to the firenation? Zutara
1. The River

Disclaimer-I don't own avatar or any of the characters, I just use them in my stories

Chapter 1

The Temple (Katara's point of view)

I was the only one awake, but it didn't surprise me because I knew how late it was. I just couldn't get to sleep because the fall moon was pulling me to the river to waterbend under its grace but I knew I had to try and get some sleep. After about fifteen minutes I gave in to the pull and got changed into my under garments

and walked silently towards the river.

--

The Temple (Zuko's point of view)

I heard the water girl walking around the camp then into the forest.

I closed my eyes and placed a hand on my scar and remembered when the peasant had gotten to me back in Ba sing se, when she offered to heal it.

'_This is water from the spirit oasis at the north pole,'_ _she held out a necklace with a blue capsule attached to it. 'It has special properties so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work but-' she reached out and placed her hand on my scar._

I decided to follow her into the forest to make sure nothing happened to her, well at least that's what I told my self.

I watched her as she stood at the edge of the river before she stepped in.

--

The River (Katara's point of view)

When I finally got there I just stood and looked at how beautiful the reflection of the silver moon looked on the surface of the dark blue water. I walked slowly into the river. I couldn't believe how cold the water was, it was like the water back at home. Not really practicing but playing I began to bend the water in to all sorts of shapes, a flower then what was supposed to be a flying bison but looked more like a giant platypus-bear then finally a blue flame.

--

The River (Zuko's point of view)

She was so beautiful with the moonlight reflecting off her dark skin and her movements were so graceful. '_Uhhh_' I thought to myself, '_your losing it Zuko, stop daydreaming and get back to the real world, she wouldn't like you, no one does. So stop trying and get over yourself._' I began to walk back but I could see she heard me so I just stayed put.

--

The River (Katara's point of view)

I stopped when I heard bushes rustling, and then hid under the surface of the water. "Its just me."

I knew exactly who it was when I heard the voice. I rose up so I could breathe then sent a huge tidal wave to his direction that drenched him.

"Zuko, didn't I say not to disturb me while I'm bending, there is a reason for it." I said to him angrily.

"Yeah and what's that? So I don't scare you like I did just then?" He said smirking.

I wish I could just wipe that smirk right off his face. "You didn't scare me!" I lied, he did scare me but I would never let him know that.

--

The River (Zuko's point of view)

I knew I did scare her but I wasn't going to push the subject. What I really wanted to know was why she was out here and why she wasn't asleep. I knew what I was about to was going to bite me in the butt, but I had to say something to get on her nerves.

--

The River (Katara's point of view)

"Shouldn't you be asleep miss fearless." He said teasingly. I snapped at him "I couldn't sleep, what's your excuse?" He looked at me for a second then laughed quietly. I looked at him confused. "I came to make sure you were alright, we wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?" He crossed his arms and said seriously, "We'd better get going, they might think I've hurt you or something." I looked at him then began walking out of the water. It was a long and silent trip back to the temple.

--

The Forrest (Zuko's point of view)

She wouldn't look at me at all. I asked her why she liked the moon so much but all she did was take three steps ahead which was good for me because I could stare at her back for as much as I wanted and she didn't even know. As soon as we got back to camp we went our separate ways and I waited until she was in her room til I entered mine. I fell down onto my bed and drifted off to sleep.

--

The Temple (Katara's point of view)

When I woke up Zuko was sitting next to the fire pit, playing with the fire like I had with the water last night. I walked straight passed him and headed towards the forest but before I could leave the temple he grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards so I landed on my butt next to the pit. I turned around so I could look at him. "We need to talk,"

--

The Temple (Zuko's point of view)

Well we did need to talk but I doubt she was actually listening to me but I had to try. She got up and started to walk away so I grabbed her wrist again but not as tight as the first time, and pulled her down so her blue eyes met my amber ones. "I've changed Katara, all I'm asking of you is trust, why won't you at least give me that?" "Zuko, I have no time to play your little mind games, now let go." I was surprised how calmly she said it, no sign of anger in her voice at all. I stayed still for a few more seconds but before I could let go we heard a horrible sound which was very rare to hear.

--

The Temple (Katara's point of view)

It was Toph and she was screaming in pain. Zuko let go of my wrist and told me to go. "Aren't you coming?" I looked at him with confusion. "Zuko!" He looked at me for a second then got up walked towards his tent. He look into a bag for about a minute then sat down and said "Ill tell them where you went. Now GO!" I stood there for a second then turned around and ran into the forest. The forest was dark although it was only just daybreak and the trees were so close together that I ran into them every so often.


	2. Entrapment

Disclaimer-I don't own avatar or any of the characters, I just use them in my stories

Chapter 2

The Forrest (Katara's Point of view)

After twenty minutes of running I had become tired and had an unbearable pain in my side, I had to stop but I didn't want to waste a single minute when Toph was in trouble so simply slowed down but luckily enough I came to a clearing where Toph was being held captive. I could hear the blind girl's heavy breathing, but I could also hear a group of fire nation soldiers laughing at her. I looked into the clearing from behind a tree and saw Toph tied up to a tree in the opposite end of the area, around her were four men in a lot of armour.

"I wonder what would happen if I did this," one of the soldiers had a fire ball in his hand and was holding it up to her hair, which began to burn and cause tears to come to the earthbender's eyes. "Isn't too good, is it. Now we could end all this if you just told us where the avatar is." I heard her try to hold back tears when she said "I told you, I don't even know who the avatar is, I'm blind." The soldier punched the tree barely missing her head, "Then you leave me no choice."

I didn't want to find out what he was going to do with her, so without thinking, I ran from behind the tree, bent a whip out of the only water I had and used it to hit the soldier on the back of the head. It was a few seconds before I realised that hitting him on the head wasn't the best thing to do because now he was really angry and I was out of water. Without warning he shot three blasts of fire at me, two missed but one had singed the bottom of my dress. I looked down to inspect the burn but before I could look back up I was knocked out.

"-then you got us captured by Combustion Man and now you, my only way of escape, got yourself captured as well, nice going Katara."

Apparently she had been going on like this for ages but I hadn't noticed. '_What does she mean by captured? I was only out for a few seconds, or was it longer?_' I looked around to see that it was night again and the soldiers were sitting around a fire, then I tried to move my hands but they wouldn't budge. I looked down to see rope tied around my waist and arms then I noticed that I was tied to a tree. '_Tophs right Karara, you are a complete idiot, you should have figured out a plan before jumping out and getting them angry._' "I'm sorry Toph, I shouldn't have attacked them without thinking. Now we need to escape, can you earthbend?" "No, they tied my feet to the tree so they aren't touching the ground." She sighed and "looked" down at her feet which were about a metre off the ground.

'_I wonder how the gaang is? I hope Sokka isn't too worried, yet again, it would be nice if they actually tried to look for me other than-_'

While I was lost in my thoughts a hand had come from behind me and covered my mouth. I tried to pull free but the owner was too strong. He moved in front of me so I could see him. He was wearing a blue mask of what looked like an angry spirit. Other than his mask he was wearing all black, no skin showing at all.

He moved his head close to mine.

"I'm going to let go and untie you, but when I do you can't say anything, just move quietly behind the tree and wait for my signal for you to untie your friend and run. Do you understand?"

I didn't know what to do so I simply nodded. He untied me but before I could ask who he was he left to fight the soldiers who were still oblivious to what was happening behind them.

I wanted to know what was happening and who was winning. I went to look behind the tree but a fire blast rushed past my face. I decided not to interfere.

I could hear blades hitting metal and flames hitting trees but didn't know which noise belonged to whom.

After about five minutes fighting there was silence then footsteps coming toward me.

I wasn't sure if it was a soldier or not so I just stayed put. "You can go now. They're knocked out, for now." I stood up and walked out from behind the tree and hugged the stranger. "Thanks for saving us." He looked down at me but didn't speak. After a few seconds he pulled away. "You better untie your friend," he nodded towards the soldiers "they might wake up soon." I untied Toph, who was "looking" at me in an annoyed fashion. "Oh, that's how it is. You get to move around and I have to hang on a tree, glad to see I'm loved." She began to walk in the direction of the temple. Just before she reached the edge of the clearing she spoke again.

"You have to take him to the river and heal his injuries, Ill go back and tell them where you are."

"Ok, but don't tell them what happened till I get there, tell them I'm just practicing."

"But what abou-"

"JUST DO IT OK!"

"Fine, Sugar Queen."

She walked away. I waited until I couldn't hear her footsteps for me to guide the now limping Male to the river.

* * *

Back with the Gaang (Toph's point of view)

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The sound of both Aang and Sokka's voice could be heard from the other side of the Temple. I swear they're so impatient, at least Zuko wasn't panicking. Where was he any way?

"Twinkle toes, where's Hot-Head?"

"Answer the question first, where's Katara?"

"She's playing with her magic water, now answer me."

"He went to look for you two ages ago. I'm hungry, I haven't eaten all day and she's the only one who knows how to cook."

"She'll be back soon."

* * *

The River (Katara's point of view)

"It hurts!"

I shook my head and held his arm up (trying to heal it).

"If you stopped moving it wouldn't hurt."

"Agni, do you have to be so rough?"

"This is coming from the guy who just knocked out four fire nation soldiers."


	3. Masked Heroine?

Disclaimer-I don't own avatar or any of the characters, I just use them in my stories

Chapter 3

The Gaang (Toph's point of view)

We're all sitting around a camp fire, eating cooked berries and rice. I don't know why but ever since I got captured I had trouble feeling the vibrations in the earth and now I can't feel anything. I could hear footsteps coming towards me but I don't know who they belonged to.

"Hello, who is it? Sokka….Aang."

"Its Haru, I thought you could see with your feet, how come you didn't know it was me?"

"I think it's from when the soldiers burnt my feet while we were captured. There was a big fight and some flames hit my leg and-"

"YOU AND KATARA GOT CAPTURED! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!"

"Because Sokka, Katara made me promise not to tell you til she got here. So you can't tell her I said anything."

"but-"

"SOKKA!"

"Fine, but you have to make her talk as soon as she gets back."

* * *

The River (Katara's point of view)

After an hours silence the man began to chuckle lightly.

"What's so funny? Your seriously wounded and your laughing." He didn't speak for two minutes but when he did I was surprised by what I heard.

"Hehehe, its just that a while ago when you said that I was the _Guy _who knocked those soldiers out, I just thought it was funny that my charade has lasted as long as it has." It wasn't a males voice any more but a girls voice. It sounded so sweet and innocent but at the same time stern and controlling.

"…" I couldn't think of what to say, all this time a person who I thought was a man was actually a girl, it confused me like nothing else.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Haylin, and you are?"

"Um…..Kat..Katara. Wait, I'm having a hard time understanding this, y..you are a girl?"

"Yes"

"OK, you saved us and you're not going to hurt me?"

"Not unless you piss me off."

"So, why are you helping me and why did you have that guys voice for?"

"Well, firstly what would you do if a girl came up to you with my voice and said 'I'm gonna knock out these people so you can get away?' I'd laugh in their face. That's why I pretended to be a guy. And as for why I'm helping you, you'll have to wait till we get back to your camp." She stood up and helped me get up. She was so strong, its amazing how man-like she actually was.

"Hey, can you take off your mask?"

"Cant"

"Why?"

"Because if I take off my mask before I explain who I am you'll attack me."

"Glad I asked"

"So you're travelling with Prince Zuko?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah? That's all you can say? He's _Prince_ Zuko, as in master of dual swords, firebending Prince Zuko. Speaking of dual swords, do you think he minds people borrowing his swords?"

"Probably not, why?"

"Because I dropped by at the temple before I came to save you because I needed some weapons and I found his swords."

"Hehehe, he deserves it. But you know he's going to kill you, don't you?"

"He can take his best shot."

* * *

Forrest (Zuko's point of view)

'_OW! I HATE trees! Why did she have to be in trouble, I could have been sitting around a warm fire and having a go at sokka but no, she had to go hero and fi-_'

'_What's that sound? It sounds like talking. KATARA!_'

I didn't have to go far to find where noises were coming from. It was by the river that we had been to the other night.

**CRACK!**

The floor fell from under me. I landed at the bottom of a ditch that was about one metre deep.

"Whoa, you can earthbend? That's so cool." That sounds like Katara but who is she talking to?

"Yeah, I was hoping that The Blind Bandit could teach me earthbending and I could help her master metalbending."

"You can metalbend, I think we're gonna g- Zuko!"

'_Yep definitely Katara._'

"Glad you remembered my name. Now can I get some help?"

"Aw, but you look so comfy." A small smirk crossed her lips as she was helping me out.

"Zuko, this is Haylin."

'_I_ _don't care who she is, she's wearing my outfit! And she's got MY SWORDS!_'

I stared at my mask then bowed slightly. "Pleased to meet you."

'_Ugh! Why did I say that? I am not pleased to meet you._'

"YOU STOLE MY SWORDS!" Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out.

"I only borrowed them, I needed weapons and they were the first things I saw."

"And your wearing my-" "I think Katara should lead us back to camp while I apologize to you for 'stealing' your swords." "NO, YOU CANT JUST-"

"Its okay Zuko, I'll just walk ahead, and don't kill her!" after that Katara walked away.

"For a prince you really are stupid. You nearly let her know that you're the blue spirit."

"WHAT? I'm not the blue spirit, where would you get such an idea from?"

'_Oh no! She knows, Zuko you're an idiot. How on earth did she find out?_'

"Well first of all you have his swords." Uh, that's so obvious.

"and second, when you threw your mask in Lake Laogai it landed in my sunken boat, I swam up to see who dropped and saw you and an old guy walking away."

"Oh, so I guess that explains how you got it, but you can't tell any one. OK?"

"OK. We'd better start walking or we'll lose Katara." She started walking in the direction that katara went, soon followed by me.


	4. I am me!

Disclaimer-I don't own avatar or any of the characters, I just use them in my stories

Chapter 4

Near Camp (Authors point of the view)

The new comer was walking beside Katara, who was bending the water out of flowers that they passed. Zuko, on the other hand, was far behind the two girls. He was watching the Dusk Lilies dying one by one after having the life sucked out of them by Katara.

"So Katara, can you bend steam?"

"Of course Haylin. I am a _Master_." Katara looked over to the flowers that she had killed. She sighed then, using the water she had obtained from the flowers, created a huge steam cloud. She waited for a second then froze the steam.

"See, told you," she looked over to Haylin "whoops." Haylin had ice up to her neck and all over her mask.

"Next time you play with magic water could you try to avoid freezing me because I don't exactly _like_ water, it's so….wet!"

"Sorry, I'll just melt the ice now."

"No need, it will melt in a few seconds."

"But it's a cold night, it will take hours if I don't do anything." Suddenly, the ice began to glow red then turned to a puddle, her clothes had no remnants of ice or any sign of water showing that she had been covered in ice.

"How did you _do_ that?"

"I'm a firebender, you'll know who I am when we get back to camp."

"WHAT! How can I trust _you_! Your one of THEM!" Katara pointed at Zuko.

He didn't like her calling him a 'them'. "HEY! I thought I was supposed to be forgiven. Last time I checked, I stopped being one of them when I joined your group!"

"I will never forgive you for what you've put m-us through! You are still one of them and that will never change. You are still a heartless jerk that doesn't care about anyone!" Haylin was staring at the feuding teens with awe. '_How can they do this in public? Seriously, I'm still here people! I better intrude before they kill each other._'

"Okay, okay. Break it up. We don't need blood stains in Katara's parka." She walked in between them and pushed Zuko away.

"Hey!" He fell on the floor with a thump. "What was that for?" "I didn't want your _pretty_ face to be harmed" "Then why didn't you push Katara away from me?"

"Because I cant touch her."

"Oh yeah, girls stick together. What happened to nations stick together?"

"It died when our people tortured my mother."

"Huh? How was she tortured?" He looked from Katara down to his mask. It seemed that he could see straight through the mask and was staring at Haylin's actual face. He had a look of curiosity and anxiety written right across his face.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Lets keep going, we're almost there, I can smell the bison."

* * *

The Camp (Sokka's point of view)

'_If Zuko has done anything to my sister I sware I'm going to kill him!_'

Everyone except for me was asleep. Toph was in her rock tent, Haru, The Duke and Tao were in their rooms, Aang was sleeping with Appa and I'm in Katara's room, waiting for her to return.

"Snoozles, you know if your in here when Katara comes back she'll kill you."

Okay, Toph wasn't in her rock tent, she was standing in the doorway. She was wearing a parka that Katara had given her. It was really big on her but she looked warm. I turned and looked out at the moon, it was half full and was surrounded by clouds.

"I'm going to make sure Zuko hasn't done anything to her."

"He's changed Sokka, your exactly like your sister, you're both paranoid."

"Well if yo-" "Shut up! I can feel a group of people coming."

"How many are there?"

"There are three, and didn't I say shut up?"

"HELLOOO! SOKKA, AANG, GUYS? IS ANYONE THERE, WE'RE BACK!"

* * *

The Camp (Katara's point of view)

Zuko kept looking over at the other firebender, I don't know why but it annoyed me.

"Okay Haylin, you promised now spill!" I walked towards the fire pit and sat down right next to it. Everyone was awake by now, by my yelling no doubt, and were sitting in a circle around the fire that Zuko started.

"My name is Haylin and I am a Half breed, my father is fire nation and my mother was earth kingdom. As Katara and Prince Zuko have already found out, I am of both bending disciplines. Up until I was three my mother, father and I had lived together in the palace but my mother was forced to leave by the firelord because she couldn't learn the fire nation oath. I left with my mother and we travelled to the southern water tribe." Sokka and I looked at her like she was some sort of strange creature. Then she realised that she still had the mask on. Haylin slowly untied the ribbon that held the mask to her head and let the mask fall into her lap.

She has pale skin and black hair like any other fire nation resident but her eyes don't represent those of any nation. They are red like a ruby but have the kindness of a water tribes eyes. Her extremely long hair is tied into two plaits that are placed individually over both shoulders. She looked about fifteen, I looked at her quizzically trying to figure out how old she was. She must have noticed because she answered my question as if I was thinking aloud.

"I'm 16 years old and as for the rest of my life I would like to keep to my self as long as it doesn't bother any.." "I remember you now!" Sokka just had to interrupt the firebender, I know that's not a very good thing to do. "Your Nini's daughter! We haven't seen you for seven years! Where did you go after the snow storm killed your mum?" Everyone looked at Haylin, including me, waiting for an answer.

"I..I- don't fell like talking about it." She got up and started off towards the temple.

"If you don't mind it has been a long day and I really need some rest."

I needed to let her know that she wasn't alone in this.

"Um, ok. Just remember that I'm always here to help."

* * *

The Temple (Haylins point of view)

"UH! I cant wait to watch the firelord and my father die! The PIGS! I hate them both!" I'm walking down the hallway flailing my arms in the air and screaming at the top of my lungs. "How dare he deface me! I am his only child and what does he do?"

"I don't know what does he do?" "Aaahhh!" I tripped over and hit my head on an earth bench. "AH! SHIT!" I reached up and grabbed the back of my head.

"ZUKO! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO THAN SCARE PEOPLE!"

"I didn't know you were going to fall over. I don't think it'll help but sorry."

"Your wrong." He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"How exactly am I wrong?" I stood up and looked him in the eyes. "You said you don't think saying sorry would help. Your wrong. It helped heaps. No one says it anymore, thankyou." I gave a slight bow at the waist then walked into the closest room.

It was carved out of a greenish-brown marble. In the far right corner was a bed that had three bags to the side of the bed, each had the fire nation emblem upon it.

I walked to the far left corner of the room that was currently empty. I slammed my foot on the ground and pushed my arms up above my head. Suddenly, a slab of rock, about half the size of the bed, came out of the ground.

"This is it? I practice earthbending for two years and this is what I get! I can't sleep on this piece of junk, I might as well sleep on the floor! I'll find a better bed in the morning but right now…..I'm drained." I climbed onto the bed that had already been organised then fell asleep.


	5. Talented

Disclaimer-I don't own avatar or any of the characters, I just use them in my stories

Chapter 5

Haylin's room (Haylin's point of view)

"AHHHH!" I shot up out of bed. '_What a weird dream. What time is it?_' I went to get off the bed but instead of my feet finding the floor, it was my butt that met it first. "UH! What happened? Is it Azula?" I jumped up off the floor and looked over at where the voice came from. "ZUKO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" I lit a small fire in my hand and walked towards him, he was sleeping on my poor excuse for a bed. "Actually, this is my room and you kinda, TOOK MY BED!"

"Well if you hadn't of made me fall over and hit my head," I pointed to the large bump on my forehead. "I might have been able to think clearly and not walk into someone elses room!" I walked back to the bed and hopped in. "Good night Zuko." "Good night," He mumbled something at the end but I couldn't work out what it was.

A few hours later it was sunrise and I woke up to someone dragging me across a really rough surface. I opened my eyes and looked around to my surroundings.

I whispered quietly "What am I doing in the forest?" "Ah, sleeping beauty is awake I see. I decided to give you a little thankyou present for taking my bed and waking me up in the middle of the night." I slightly lifted my head and saw the back of Zuko. "Put me down Princess! Right now!" I tried to pull my foot out of his grasp but it wouldn't budge. "I said NOW Princess!" "You know I can't do that. If I don't repay you for your _good_ deed last night, I might die from guilt." He turned around and looked me in the eyes then faked a sob. "And then how will I torture you?" He stopped and let my foot fall to the ground. I began to crawl backwards when he walked beside me and picked me up bridal style and slowly walked towards what sounded like a waterfall but I couldn't see.

"OH NO! I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING! DON'T YOU DARE THROW ME IN THERE! I DON'T GO WELL WITH WATER! ZUKO! STOP!" He rocked me back and forth three times before letting me go and watching me go flying into the river.

**SPLASH!**

The water wasn't deep which made it hurt when I hit the rocks that were just below the surface. It was cold and wet and I could feel the steam surrounding my body and the water around me beginning to boil. I stood up straight and looked up at him with a smirk.

"You're going to pay for that, just like old times."

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do, earthbend? We both know that you can't do that." He looked at me with his own smirk. I leaped out of the river landing lightly just centimetres in front of him. "You don't remember me do you? If you did you would remember how many times I left you Flat. On. Your. Face."

"You're right, I don't remember you but I doubt you could ever defeat me, especially with your oh so obvious lack of bending talent."

"If you must know. I am a Master at firebending and metalbending, a beginner at earthbending and I have mastered both hand to hand combat and paralysing people."

I jabbed him just below the left rib cage then again on the right collar bone. He fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Your friend Mai also taught me to keep weapons on me at all times."

I grabbed him by the neck and held him against the nearest tree with his feet barely touching the ground. Using my free hand I grabbed his left arm and held it above his head. I let go of his neck and let a small dagger slip out of my sleeve. I eyed it for a second then it flew out of my hand and through his sleeve pinning it to the tree.

"Your feeling is only gone in your upper body and left leg, it should wear off in ten minutes and you will be able to free yourself. I'll give you a hint to help you remember me. Think back to when you were seven and still in the palace."

I looked at his hanging head. "You can move your head you know?"

"So, you said I can still move my right leg right?" He lifted his head so I could just see his eyes. "Yeah, that's right. Why?" I didn't have to wait long for my answer but I didn't expect it to be that painful. He lifted his leg into a sidewards kick causing flames to erupt out of his foot. The flame hit my right let and singed the bottom of my night dress. I staggered forward in pain and fell to the ground. I clutched the burnt leg and pulled it in against my chest. I started sobbing quietly into my knee.

"O-ow." I breathed in heavily then out slowly.

I placed a hand on the floor behind me to help myself up then, once I was up, used metalbending to force the daggers that were attached to my arm to fall onto the ground. Then I made them fuse together to make a rod for me to lean on so I could make it back to camp before Zuko got the rest of his feeling back and decided to give me another 'thankyou gift'.

"I'll s-see you back at c-camp when you g-get there." I started of towards the camp.

With every step that I took the pain would lessen but every time my injured leg would touch a rock, a searing pain would shoot up my leg causing me to jump in shock.

Five minutes past and I could see the temple, but I could also hear Zuko making his way through the forest.

I kept on walking. I managed to get to the temple before Zuko and though I was angry at him for burning me, I didn't want him to lose the trust of the gaang so I returned the daggers to their original state and sent them back up my arm. I tried to make it look like nothing had happened but Katara spotted out my limping and called me out for it.

"What happened to your leg? Is it okay? Did those soldiers find you?"

I saw Zuko out of the corner of my eye which made me feel even more guilty so I just told her the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'm okay Katara, I was just practicing and a blast reflected off a rock and hit my leg."


	6. Friends

Disclaimer-I don't own avatar or any of the characters (except haylin she is totally mine) I just use them in my stories

Chapter 6

The Camp (Haylin's point of view)

Katara gave me a strange look then smiled sympathetically.

"Come to the fountain, I'll heal it for you." She walked towards the fountain and sat down at the edge. "Um, I think I might just go find a room for me, I don't think princess will like it if I sleep in his room again." I started towards the Giant Pai Sho table. "Haylin, the rooms are the other way." "I don't care Princess, I'm going to meditate," I turned around and faced the gaang. "and I don't want any interruptions!" It looked like Aang was either about to cry or burst out laughing, I think it was laugh because just as I said 'no interruptions', momo decided I needed company and jumped on my head.

"Hahahahaha, I…think mo…mo likes you. Hahahaha." Yep, definitely laughter. I guess he couldn't hold it in.

"AANG! It's not funny! Get off my head momo. Now!" He wouldn't get off so I tried to lift him off but he dug his claws in my head. "OW!" I placed a hand on his back and made its temperature rise. He jumped off my head and bolted to the fountain and dived in.

"I guess he can handle hot temperatures, to a certain point that is." I turned again and continued walking. This time there were no interruptions.

It was a long walk through the many corridors. First I passed the barn where Appa was resting, then I passed a large room where I assume the gaang eat their meals because there's an ash pit in the middle of the room. I then went through the all day echo chamber witch literally killed my ears because every time took a step the tiny sound of wood meeting stone echoed into the loudest thing I had ever heard. Half way through the chamber another set of steps were added to mine but I just ignored them.

'Finally, I'm here.' The Giant Pai Sho table was exactly that, giant. It was as big as 5000 Pai Sho tables. There were a hundred columns surrounding the large mass, Each having a torch resting upon it. I walked towards the great table and ascended up the many stairs to get onto the table.

I stood in the middle of the large base and got in a fighting stance. I breathed in through my nose then out my mouth to relax. I then began shooting tiny blue flames at each of the candles making sure I didn't miss.

The light the candles gave off was amazing, it was like a huge fire was in the middle of the room.

I sat down crossed legged and began to start my relaxation. Although my back was turned I knew he was with me. The person who had followed me through the echo chamber had joined me and was unsuccessfully hiding.

"Did you bring water?" He was pretending not to hear me so I asked a different question. "If you didn't bring water, why are you here? I said no interruptions." The 'intruder' slowly trudged out from behind a column and began walking towards me.

"Zuko, for a firebender your really slow." He picked up the pace and stood next to my sitting figure.

"How did you know it was me?" Zuko moved in front of me and sat down so we were facing each other.

"I didn't speak, nor did I bend."

"You're a firebender." He gave me a confused look. "Ah, this is gonna be a long conversation. Well I guess its kinda ok to tell you. We were friends after all." "Seriously Haylin, you have to tell me who you are and when we were ever friends."

"Obviously my hint didn't work. Well…when you were seven you spent everyday at the turtle-duck pond. One day princess Ursa brought me to the turtle-duck pond for me to choose one as a pet. I saw you and ran over to you but I was going to fast and I tripped over and collided into you making you fall into the pond. You got up and was really mad at me for getting your clothes wet and for laughing about it. You got out and came up to me and started going on about how the clothes were new and that I could have hurt the turtle-ducks. I got bored and offered to dry your clothes. You looked at me really strangely and asked if I was a waterbender. I laughed at the comment which made you more angry and stormed right past me. I ran after you and stopped you by grabbing your arm. I used my other hand to firebend your clothes dry." "How can you firebend something dry?" "Watch." I sent a dagger out of a pouch located on my ankle and bent it into a small bowl. I then sent it floating down the stairs and out of the room. "How long is this going to take?" "Zuko, just watch."

Five minutes later the bowl returned full with water. I sent it back up the stairs and into my hands, and then I placed the bowl in between us and smirked at him.

"Watch and be _amazed._" I placed my hand just above the bowl and slowly closed my hand into a fist, suddenly the water in the bowl boiled and evaporated into thin air leaving an empty bowl.

"That's how. Your uncle taught me that. He said that I had way to much anger and should use it in a more constructive manner. One day when I was twelve I had a huge anger blow out and nearly exploded your room. I was prohibited from the royal quarters unless I was working." "Working?" "Um…….I should continue my story. Where was I?" "You were up to drying my clothes with bending." "Ok. Well I dried your clothes and apologized for getting them wet in the first place and laughing at you. I asked you something about firebending then we had a really long conversation witch included me asking if I could join your lessons. You accepted and after a year we became really close friends and were hardly ever apart."

"When you were thirteen and…. that happened." I pointed to his scar. "I felt really bad because I didn't stop it so I decided to join you on your impossible quest to find the avatar even though I knew I probably would never see my nation again."

"I remember now. You spent a lot of time with uncle and his tea. You only stayed on the ship for a year, why?" His questioning look returned along with his eyebrow raised.

I looked at him sadly for a moment but couldn't think of anything convincing to say so just decided to change the subject.

"Ya wanna do something really fun, on our behalf that is." '_please work, please work_.'

"Like what exactly?" he sounded scared yet intrigued at the same time. '_yes_ _it worked!_'

"First we need to trick Aang into letting us borrow Appa for three days."

"What on earth takes three days?" A small smirk crossed my face.

"You'll see."

* * *

A/N: How many times does Haylin smirk? Shes worse than Azula!


	7. Please?

Disclaimer-I don't own avatar or any of the characters (except haylin she is totally mine) I just use them in my stories

Chapter 7

Barn (Haylin's point of view)

After this mornings events I decided that I needed my own room. And what better room than the barn with Appa? It was away from every one else's rooms-so they couldn't hear my pitiful cries during restless nights, I can keep Appa warm, and I can stay up as late as want without Katara nagging me to get some sleep. It was perfect.

Once I was settled in my new room I removed the soaking wet, partly torn, blue spirit tights and put on my only outfit, a long, blood red fire nation robe that's tight around my chest and waist and drops loosely to the floor. It _had_ long sleeves but I decided to burn them off. It's basically plain except for a piece of gold ribbon tracing the collar and another going from the middle of the square collar, down the front of robe and sewed into the hem at the bottom.

Right now I am in my 'room' trying to talk the Avatar into lending me Appa.

"Please Avatar, I need to visit a relative in the Earth Kingdom to let them know I got out of the fire nation okay." _Lie_

"Why do you need Zuko to come with you?" _Maybe because he's my only trust worthy friend I have. Why cant you just trust me with your stupid bison?_

"Protection-if you haven't noticed, there are fire nation troops all over the Earth Kingdom." "But you're part of the fire nation, they shouldn't attack you."

"Who said anything about them attacking me? Most of those soldiers are less than two years older than me and I'm just an innocent little girl who has no hope of protecting herself against a mob of hormone crazed teenagers." _As if they could get their hands on me._

He didn't say anything but I could see he was thinking it over. After a few minutes of thinking (and complete boredom on my behalf) he spoke.

"Zuko will be with you the whole time?" _Is that a yes? _"I won't let him leave my side."

"sigh You can take Appa-" "Thank you so much Avatar!" I picked him up from the waist and engulfed him in a tight, almost bone crushing, hug.

"ayin…cant…brea…hug…to tight." I placed him back on the ground and gave him a moment to speak.

"You didn't let me finish. You can take Appa," _Yes Yes Yes _"as long as Toph comes along to make sure there is no trouble between Zuko and the troops."_ No No No! She cant come! She'll ruin my plans! _"Deal?" "Deal."

With that he left the room leaving me to mull over how I'm going to convince Toph to not tell the others my intentions.

* * *

**Two hours later…..**

"_Thinking… Thinking… Thinking… Finking… Linking… Ninking… Kinking, hmm… Is kinking even a word? Why was I thinking again?... Don't know._

_**You were trying to find a way to bribe Toph.**_

_Thanks. How am I going to do it? I wish Zaron was here._

_**Why would you say that! Zaron's a deceiving, backstabbing prick!**_

_Yes but he'd be able to figure out how to bribe Toph. After all, he's a smart, deceiving, backstabbing prick."_

"Ehem." I turned around to see Toph standing in the door way. "Oh, hi Toph."

"Cut the formalities, scar. I got two things to talk to you about." _Scar?_

"um, ok then." She came in and brought a pedestal up from the floor and sat on it.

"Firstly, why do you really want to go to the Earth Kingdom because you know as well as I do that your uncle isn't in Ba Sing Se anymore."

"I was planning on going to the earth kingdom to pick up a few things, then after an hour of doing that, I wanted to take Princess to the fire nation to have some…. _fun_ with the locals."

"Sounds interesting, but I'm guessing twinkle toes didn't hear this."

"Not in that many words, or at all. And that's why you can't tell him or anyone." She nodded slowly in agreement but added. "I wont tell, but only if you do something for me."

"What would that be exactly?" I stood up and walked towards a window on the west side of the room.

"I want you to take me to do some scams. They're really great-" "Deal." I turned my head away from the noon sky and looked at her pale face.

She 'looked' at me – by that I mean she looked at the wall that I was standing in front of – and stood up to leave, saying that she was going to tell Katara something.

* * *

A/N: This took a long time. Don't ya just love the way Haylin thinks. Zaron, in case your wondering, is a prick from the fire nation


End file.
